


Scrapbook

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories centered around the webcomic Homestuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nepeta - Pounce

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry that this is so short. I just want to test the waters of ao3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my debut on ao3.

One, two, three pounce! Thought Nepeta as she shot up out of the bushes and subdued her prey; a young rust blood deer lusus. Her claws dug into it's side as she sunk her teeth into it's fleshy neck delivering the final blow. As the creatures death rattle rang out through the forest she inspected her kill; one leg was bent slightly towards her and she could she that it had already been wounded. That made sense, it wouldn't have been traveling alone had it not been injured. After a little more inspection she dragged the creature into her cave so that she could clean it and use it for paints. She already had a new ship in her mind's eye and the meat would help her focus.


	2. Feferi - Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short. It's the second one that I wrote.

'An empress without an empire might as well not be an empress at all Feferi.' Her mother's voice still rang true in her mind. How could she be an empress if she didn't even have an empire to rule over? Her planet was gone, her people dead and she needed to accept that. Her entire inheritance gone, and all because of her. This was all her fault and no one else's; she had had enough authority to have told them not to play that stupid game. And now it was game over and she was stuck on this stupid meteor, without her empire.


	3. Terezi - Scourge

It was dark, that was the first thing she noticed; it was really dark. Why? She was outside, right? She would have noticed it if she had been moved, right? She was nervous; she couldn't see and she didn't know where she was or what she was doing there. She was scared, terrified even. Where was Vriska; she had seen her earlier, so where was she? Had she left her alone to be grubnapped? She wouldn't do that to Terezi; Vriska was her best friend, they were Team Scourge. It was them against the world. That was the way it was supposed to be, right? At least she hoped she was right. She tried to argue with herself; to make her believe that Vriska would never betray her. But deep down she knew that it was Vriska's fault; that it was Vriska who had told her to stare at the sun and that now it was time for revenge. An eye for an eye, right. Terezi was incredibly justified in her actions; she was blinded for Gog's sake; she deserved to have her revenge, need it even. From now on Vriska would never again be considered a friend, an ally maybe. But never a friend.


	4. Aradia - Grief

She had seen the blue and red lights in the sky and had gone to investigate, she almost wished she hadn't. Keyword; almost but even if she almost wished something that wouldn't change anything; half-assed wishes didn't count for anything anywhere. She wasn't mad at anyone, not Sollux and not even Vriska. She probably would be mad at Vriska if she could actually feel mad at someone. Turns out that ghosts don't have feelings. Who'd have thunk, right? She was simply uncomfortable with her current circumstances and yes, Sollux had been the direct cause of that uncomfortableness; it had been his psionic powers that had killed her, but Vriska had manipulated him into it. That was what she did, instigated. She liked to cause others misery; it was fun for her. It was the same reason she had caused the accident with Tavros and told Terezi to stare at the sun. She enjoyed it and it made her a terrible person, a monster even. Deep down inside Aradia knew what she wanted to say and feel, she just couldn't formulate the words or actually register the feelings. That was the worst part of being dead; everything else was pretty ok, she could fly now, and her psychic abilities were a tiny bit stronger she guessed and everything else was alright but that. She missed emotions; happiness, sadness and anger. She wanted to be able to say complex sentences and not have to think for ten minutes afterwards. She missed her life, but she just couldn't comprehend that, her brain didn't want her too. In that way Vriska was victorious in causing Aradia grief.


End file.
